Knocking On Heaven's Door
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a fan gets more than she bargains for? An adventure that wasn't even planned! What is exactly is this Heaven's Key? Why Does Castiel seem so interested in her? Rated: T For now!
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Authors Note:**

**Here we go again with another fandom which I most likely won't finish but... I have a feeling I will since I have this great idea but its been over used. Also please forgive me... This is my first Supernatural fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Supernatural! I only own myself!**

**This chapter is loosely based around Season 3 ending and beginning of Season 4.**

**This is AU and Self-Incert**

**Will be following the episodes.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

It was a dark and stormy night of March 14th, 2013. I was inside keeping warm under a blanket laying down on the couch. I had been alone for most of the day because of earlier events of my stepfather being rushed to the hospital and being admitted for a stroke.

My blue eyes looked over at the TV for a few moments as I watched Lillth send the Hellhound after Dean Wincester. I shook my head causing my dirty blonde hair to fan out across the pillow. "No! I would of so made a deal with her... Just to save Dean! I mean I know he gets saved but come on!" I yelled at the TV screen. A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes for a few moments as I heard the sounds of Dean screaming from the TV. I looked at the screen as the ending credits played and sat up. "It's not fair... Why can't things go right just this once? I mean would it hurt? I have nothing to loose... Heh... Get a hold of yourself, Jaime... It's just a show." I said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

As I turned on the kitchen light I noticed a male standing there he had a trench coat on and had dark brown almost black hair. I gasped as I looked into his blue eyes. "You would of been willing to save Dean Wincester even though I save him? You would of went through hell?" He asked, his voice didn't show any emotion at all. I recollected my thoughts as I straightened out my white long sleeved shirt and raised an eyebrow at the male before me. "Yes I would of... I have nothing to loose except my creativity..." I said with a small laugh. The male shook his head slightly as he looked at me again. "You think its a joke? Messing with your own life?" He asked.

I pressed my lips together forming a straight line and rolled my eyes slightly. "No I don't but you know what? I have nothing better to do and... I have nothing to loose." I said. Before I could even say or even move the male before me touched my shoulder and looked into my ocean blue eyes. "Just remember... Be careful of what you wish for..." He said and then a bright light filled up the room. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt myself begin to fall backwards and falling into nothingness.

It felt like hours before I had finally hit the ground and I was gasping for air. I looked around my surroundings to only realize that I wasn't even above ground. "H-Help." My voice sounded like crap. I quickly broke the wooden box I was trapped in and mentally cussing along the way. After 15 minutes of digging and clawing I was finally on ground. I coughed and laid down on my stomach for a few moments. My thoughts were buzzing as I realized something. _"I'm stuck inside Supernatural... This is just like Lazarus Rising... Except... I'm in Dean's place..." _I thought. I quickly stood up and stumbled my way to the gas station. This was going to be a long journey before me.

Somewhere in Ponitac, IL a few days later.

Dean was sitting on the couch inside the hotel that they had picked out for the week since they were on a hunt for some demon that had just gotten out of its grave recently. "Hey, Sammy... Find anything yet?" He called looking over at his brother who was researching everything he could on his laptop. "No... Nothing at all. I don't understand this at all..." Sam said closing his laptop and sighed. Dean stood up and walked towards the door. "Well come on we better go check out the grave site at least." He said grabbing his leather jacket. Sam nodded his head as he stood up from the chair was sitting on.

Just as Dean was about to open the door there was a knock. He raised an eyebrow as he quickly opened the door. "Who are you?" He asked. It had been a few days since I had escaped my little pine box and told myself that I wanted this and I had to figure out if I was supposed to help the Wincester Brothers or not. I shook my head from my thoughts as I looked at Dean and smiled. "My name is Jaime Geist. I'm looking for Sam and Dean Wincester." I said. Dean quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside the hotel room. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother. "Dean what are you doing?" He asked. Dean grabbed the sliver knife and cut my arm open. I growled in pain and glared at Dean. "I am not a demon! Or Shapeshifter! Or anything else that goes bump in the night!" I said.

Just as I finished my rant I was covered in holy water and shook my head. "Why did I want to do this? Oh thats right because I wanted to save his sorry ass." I mumbled. Sam looked at me for a few moments and raised an eyebrow. "Save who?" He asked. I slapped my forehead as I knew I shouldn't of opened my big mouth. "Uhm well you see... Dean... You had a deal so you could save Sam and you sold your soul to hell, right?" I asked. Dean glared at me for a few moments before he answered. "I did but for some unknown reason my deal was cancelled and I'm still alive and so is Sammy." He said.

I shook my head and groaned. "Well meet the girl who saved your ass and sold her soul to hell..." I said. Dean raised his eyebrow as he looked at me and laughed. "No... There is no way in hell you could of done that." He said. I shrugged my shoulders as I rolled my eyes. "I swear... I'm going to slap the living crap out of you." I mumbled. Sam sighed as he shook his head. "We better call Bobby and see what he says about this." He said. I nervously bit down on my lower lip and frowned. "There's more to my story than you two realize... I'm not exactly from your world per say..." I said.

This was going to be a lot to explain to these two and god help me for explaining it the right way.


	2. Feathers

**Authors Note:**

**So... I'm watching Season 4 as we speak.**

**I promise to follow these episodes as closely as I can.**

**Except... There will be twists.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except me!**

**Chapter 2: Feathers**

It took almost an hour for me to explain to both Wincesters that I wasn't exactly from this world and I blamed a male who I've never seen before in my life. Dean shook his head and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me... First you say you're from a world where our lives are a TV show that you watch and second you make a weird deal with some guy you don't even know to save me?" He said. I sighed as I knew it was becoming tiresome about the whole story. "Yes for the millionth time... Besides... Who knows who that guy was..." I said. Sam looked at me for a second then at his brother. "So I guess we might be dealing with a demon?" He said. I shook my head no and sighed.

"If it was a demon... I would of had to make some type of deal... Which I don't remember doing... That guy wasn't a demon but he wasn't human either..." I said rubbing my forehead. Dean grumbled slightly as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone. _"What do you want now?"_ A gruff voice asked. Dean laughed slightly as he shook his head. "Hey Bobby, I have a girl here who says she from another world and some guy made a deal with her so I wouldn't go to hell... Any ideas of who or what it could of been?" He asked. There was silence for a few moments. _"I couldn't tell ya... But I can tell ya this though... You Dijits better dump her right now. She sounds like nothing but bad news even if she did save your sorry ass, Dean." _

Dean sighed as he looked at Sam. "Well even if we wanted to... I have a feeling she would just come back." He said. I rolled my eyes as I couldn't believe this. _"After everything I've done for these two! I basically sold my soul to... Hell! I don't even know!" _I thought and let out annoyed sigh. Dean hung up the phone and noticed the TV turned on all of a sudden. "Sam... Did you bring the salt in?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother. "No... Why?" He asked. Dean glared at Sam for a few moments. "First you forget the salt what next?! The pie?" He asked. I groaned as I slapped my hand over my face. "This isn't the time to bring up pie!" I yelled. The alarm clock began to go off and switch to different stations until it came to a stop.

"Hello, Jaime." A male voice said coming from behind me. I blinked a few times as I turned around to notice it was the male who had brought me here! "Who are you?" I asked. The male cocked his head to the side. "I'm Castiel." He said. I raised an eyebrow and thought for a few moments then laughed slightly. "Wait... As in Castiel the angel? The Angel of travel?" I asked, confused slightly. Castiel raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at me. "That is one of my titles if your asking that then yes." He said. I shook my head as I looked at him confused almost. "Why? Why did you bring me here?" I asked. Castiel looked at me with a blank expression on his face. "I didn't bring you here... I saved you from hell." He said.

I shook my head as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Okay so let me get this straight... I made some type of deal with a different angel or maybe even a demon in my world and I end up here? Saving Dean in the process... But wait... If that is the case..." I said not finishing my sentence. I knew that Dean was Michael's vessel and that Sam was Lucifer's. _"I'm completely lost here... If I changed everything does this mean... I'm someones vessel by chance?" _I thought. I cringed at the thought being someones vessel and having them use me when ever they wanted too.

"Look... It's nice to meet you all... It really is... I'm taking a wild guess that I went completely insane and I'm just making this all up and I'll just be locked up somewhere and drooling in a corner." I said. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at me for a moment then shook his head. "I hate to break it to you but... We don't have time to play 21 questions besides I have a bad feeling that some demons are going to be coming this way since appearently Feather brain over here saved you from Hell." He said.

Boy, at this moment in time I just wish I could go back home and pretend it was nothing but a bad dream or some freak accident happened. But nothing happened, I was still standing there next to Dean and Castiel looking at me awhile Sam sat at the table reading through a book it seemed like.

"What if I told you... That you are something that is called Heaven's Key? Something that God himself hasn't created in over hundred thousand years? It is proof that our father is still watching us..." Castiel said, his blue eyes seemed to almost look right into my soul. At this point, my head was starting to spin and I was confused by what Castiel had just told me. "Heaven's Key? What exactly does that mean?" I asked. Castiel had a slight smile it seemed on his face as he looked away. "It means you are the key to ending this war." He said.


End file.
